nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Berseria
Berseria(ベルセリア, Beruseria) is the Demon and She's a member of a Demon Clan. She's the Secondary Heroine of the Seven Deadly Sins. She's also a deuteragonist of --. Appearance Berseria has extremely long and black hair which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom, her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curve towards the left side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder. She also has a curvaceous body with rather large breasts. Her outfit consists of a revealing ruby-red corset that reveals her midriff and the top half of her breasts. Her clothes may have been torn during her adventures. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which it hinders below. The same belt rests of her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which now look like shorts. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt She wears protective armor on her footwear as well as one extra armor plate on her right shin. She wears the same armor in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rests above the same material as her coat; the material arches its way up to and wraps around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing. The same gauntlet is where she rests her lance-blade in battle. Her left arm is wrapped and bandaged up because of the alternate appearance it could take in public and battle. Personality Originally a kind and family-oriented girl, Berseria became a vengeful woman fueled by hate due to the traumatic events she went through on the Scarlet Night three years before the events of the story. She fights with a blade mounted on her right-hand gauntlet, her feet, and her left arm as a demonic weapon to devour demons, humans, and malakhim alike. Three years ago, she was a very kind and loving character. Her little brother and many of the villagers often believed she was too athletic to land a husband. She loved her family and the people of the village until the events of them being massacred by a mysterious figure. Ever since then, Berseria's life has changed and she has locked away her carefree heart. Now, all that remains of her facade is a dark and gloomy character who will do anything to achieve her goals. She is a being who is shunned and by the voice of the Abbey, is feared by the world. Extremely loyal and in love, Berseria is infatuated with Draken as programmed by him, often showing obsessive tendencies when it comes to his affairs. She is always vying for Draken's affection, showcasing outbursts of jealousy whenever anyone else appears to be getting close to him. Yet despite this, she states that as the Supreme Ruler, it would be bizarre for him to only take one wife, implying that she would be content with him taking others as wives as long as she was the one he loves the most and that change her when Draken talk about to believe in your hearts, not anger. Abilities Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Demon Category:Demon Clan Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Jason67889